


What is it?

by TearStainedAshes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, M/M, Soft Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearStainedAshes/pseuds/TearStainedAshes
Summary: Connor comes home with a little surprise for Gavin.For the Christmas in July Convin Secret Santa 2020 exchange!
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	What is it?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for [ detroitbecomesinful](detroitbecomesinful.tumblr.com) over on tumblr! I really hope you enjoy this little domestic fic.

Gavin groaned as he stretched out on the sofa. The pouring rain had made him fall asleep in front of the TV, something he rarely did unless he was physically and emotionally exhausted. Netflix’s “Are You Still Watching?” was displayed on the screen, but he wasn’t sure how long it had been up. He wiped his hand down his face and fumbled around for his phone to check the time. He found it wedged between the back of the sofa and the cushions and pulled it out. He groaned again when the screen lit up and nearly blinded him. He covered his eyes until auto-dim took over, peeking around his fingers to check the time.

“Fuckin’ 5:47,” he grumbled. He set his phone on the coffee table so it wouldn’t get lost again and stretched his arms over his head, his back popping back into place as he arched up. He groaned in satisfaction. He flopped back down and looked over at the TV, trying to decide if he started watching his show again or if he should just go back to sleep.

The wind howling outside made him look toward the window. The rain was _really_ pouring down hard, drenching anyone who dared to step outside for even thirty seconds. He was glad he had the day off. Working a scene in the rain was absolute torture. He felt bad for Connor, who unfortunately _had_ to work in the rain. But he was an android. He’d be fine. It wasn’t like he could catch a cold or anything.

But he couldn’t help but worry. He grabbed his phone and sent him a quick text, needing to check on him.

**Iron Man**

[5:52 PM]  
_Hey. You still working?_

[5:53 PM]  
**_Unfortunately.  
_ ** **_But I should be done soon.  
_ ** **_I’ll let you know when I’m leaving._ **

[5:53 PM]  
_Thanks, babe._

[5:55 PM]  
**_How was your nap?_ **

[5:56 PM]  
_How the fuck did you know I took a nap?_

[5:57 PM]  
**_You were oddly silent for a couple hours.  
_ ** **_Normally you text me on your days off  
_ ** **_because you get bored._ **

[5:58 PM]  
_Well, the nap was great, actually.  
_ _Didn’t even know I’d fallen asleep until I woke up._

[5:58 PM]  
**_That’s usually how that works._ **

[5:59 PM]  
_Shut up, smartass._

[6:00 PM]  
**_;)_ **

Gavin groaned and dropped his phone, scrubbing his hands down his face. He loved _and_ hated when Connor used emojis. He flipped his phone over and turned back to the TV, choosing to play the next episode to bide his time.

Connor’s text alert went off near the end of the episode, signalling he was on his way home. Gavin hummed and messaged him back, letting him know he’d be up waiting for him. He snorted at the rather suggestive emoji Connor sent back and shook his head. He sent back a peach and hummed in satisfaction. He turned the TV off, knowing it wouldn’t take Connor long to get home from the precinct, and readjusted himself on the sofa, fixing his blanket after it fell off his feet. He could doze for a bit before Connor got home. A little cat nap wouldn’t hurt.

He jolted awake when the front door opened. He didn’t know what time or year it was for a brief moment before his brain fully woke up. He sighed and ran a hand down his face before rubbing at his eyes.

“Sorry, Gav,” Connor apologized as he took off his wet shoes. “I didn’t mean to wake you like that.”

“Shuddafuckup,” Gavin mumbled. “I wasn’t sleepin.”

“Yes, you were.” Connor’s tone left no room for argument, making Gavin huff like a child. “Bring me a towel? Maybe two. I’m absolutely soaked.”

“Mmm. Just the way I like you,” Gavin muttered under his breath.

“I heard that.”

“Of course you did.” Gavin sat up and rolled his eyes. Fucking android super hearing. He threw his blanket off and stumbled over to the linen closet to grab a couple towels. He walked into the entryway to hand them to Connor and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what his boyfriend was holding.

“What the fuck is that?”

Connor bit his lip and looked down at the soaking wet animal in his arms.

“He’s a dog,” he murmured. “I… I found him at the scene and I… I couldn’t leave him there.”

“ _That’s_ a dog?” Gavin snorted and shook his head. “It looks like a drowned rat. You both do.”

“Well, you would know.” Connor smirked as Gavin swore under his breath. “But once he’s dry I’m sure he’ll look better. Like me.”

“What are we supposed to do with a dog though, Con?” Gavin walked over and handed one towel to Connor to use on the dog. With the other, he started working on drying Connor’s hair. “We both work long hours, and keeping a dog inside for that length of time is unfair to the dog. And I don’t want to tie him up outside all day. And hiring someone to take care of him while we aren’t home would be so ex—”

“I’ve been thinking about quitting the force,” Connor interrupted. He didn’t pause in his drying of the dog, his shoulders tense as he worked. Gavin, however, froze, his hands gripping the towel tight. 

“You… you have?” he asked, trying to keep his voice low so he didn’t spook the dog.

“Yes,” Connor whispered. “I… I’ve been looking into taking classes at UofM… for marine biology.”

“You’re gonna study fish?”

“In a way.” Connor finished drying the dog and let him go. He quickly scampered away and shook himself before running to the living room to roll around on the rug. 

Connor stood up and faced Gavin. His hair was still pretty plastered to his head, but neither of them cared in the moment. Connor had just dropped a bombshell that they needed to address.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while,” Connor started, needing to say his piece before Gavin could interrupt. “I know I was designed for police work, but I haven’t been… satisfied with it for some time now. I’ve enjoyed working with you and Hank, but the work itself hasn’t been… fulfilling. But taking care of our tank” —he looked over to the giant fish tank they had against the wall in the living room and smiled, watching the fish swim around— “ _that_ makes me happy. It makes my shitty days so much better, and they can always bring a smile to my face and I just… I love taking care of them. And I want to do that for other sea creatures.”

Gavin hummed and nodded, listening intently to Connor. He could tell this was important to him, that it was something he desperately wanted to do. And who was he to stand in his way?

“Okay,” he said after a moment. Connor blinked, his LED cycling red for a moment before shifting to yellow.

“Okay?” he whispered, eyes wide and uncertain.

“Okay,” Gavin repeated. He smiled and nodded and Connor sagged in relief, his shoulders dropping as the tension drained from him. He surged forward and pulled Gavin in for a kiss, cradling his face in his hands as Gavin’s went for his waist.

“Thank you,” Connor whispered when he pulled away to let Gavin breathe. “Thank you.”

“Thank you for supporting you and being a decent human being and letting _you_ choose what to do with your life?” Gavin raised an eyebrow at him, making Connor snort.

“No, but also yes?” He laughed again and leaned forward, resting his forehead against Gavin’s. “Thank you for not being angry at my wanting to leave.”

“Why would I be angry? I’m not going to make you stay at a job you hate, just to keep things the same. Yes, I’d miss working with you, but I’d rather you be happy at your job than hating it.” He reached up and ruffled Connor’s wet hair, spraying some droplets around them. “Besides, you’re your own person, Con. You’re more than capable of making your own decisions about _your_ life. A decision like this is _your_ choice, not mine.”

“Thank you,” Connor whispered again before leaning down to kiss him. He kept it short and sweet that time, not wanting to start anything they couldn’t finish quite yet.

“So… does this mean we can keep the dog?” he asked when he pulled away. Gavin burst out laughing, his face turning red from the strain of trying to breath despite busting a gut.

“Yes, okay, fine, we can keep the dog,” he finally said when he caught his breath. 

“Thank you!” Connor kissed him again, but Gavin quickly pushed him away.

“You’re still sopping wet,” he said in explanation. “Dry yourself off. _Then_ we can kiss more, for as long as you want. Okay?”

“Okay.” Connor took the towel Gavin had been holding and started drying his hair, smiling to himself as he did.

Gavin sighed and walked out to the living room, finding the dog asleep on the sofa. Now that he was somewhat dry, Gavin saw he had some orange and white in his fur, not just black. And his ears were very fuzzy.

“He’s… cute, I guess,” he mumbled to himself. He went to ruffle the dog’s hair, but thought better of it. He hadn’t even really had a chance to smell him yet, so being pet by a stranger was probably not anything he’d want to deal with right then. So he let him be and instead decided to head into the kitchen. He needed some caffeine.

“Hey!” Connor shouted after him as Gavin walked to the kitchen. “Don’t make yourself coffee now! You’ll be up all night!”

“I thought that was the idea?” He smirked when he heard Connor’s small whine. “I’ll make an eight ounce then, not the full sixteen.”

“Fine,” Connor huffed, his voice slightly muffled from the towel. Gavin smirked and placed his cup under the Keurig and snapped a pod in, selecting the 8oz option before hitting brew. Connor didn’t have to know he’d chosen a coffee with twice the amount of caffeine as a regular cup of coffee. After all, the plan was to be up all night. He wanted to make due on that promise.


End file.
